The present invention relates to apparatus for setting a non-skid chain on a car tire, and more particularly, to a non-skid tire-chain setting bed, in which chains can be accommodated, to help in setting chains on tires.
In general, when road surfaces are frozen, it is of importance, from a viewpoint of safety, to prevent a car tire from slipping by winding a non-skid tyre-chain around the car tire. Reference is made to a conventional method of setting non-skid chain on a car tire. The step of setting the non-skid tire-chain on the car tyre includes spreading the non-skid tire-chain on a road surface, mounting the car tire on one end of the tire-chain by driving the car forwardly or in reverse, raising the other end of the tire-chain to wind the tyre-chain around the car tire, and connecting both ends of the tire-chain.
However, with the conventional method of setting the non-skid chain on a car tire stated above, various drawbacks are as follows:
Firstly, it is difficult to correctly wind the tire-chain around the tyre, since an undesirable movement of the non-skid tire-chain cannot be avoided when the car tire is mounted on the tyre-chain.
Secondly, it is to be noted that a revolutional force due to revolution of the car-tire results in deformation of a portion of the non-skid tire-chain. Therefore, mounting of the tire on the portion deformed causes the length of the non-skid tire-chain to be substantially short. This will make it impossible to connect both ends of the tire-chain.
Thirdly, it is inconvenient to carry the non-skid chain by hand, since the length of the chain is relatively long.